Runes
by Natsuko Toron
Summary: A Hidan love story.


Runes -A Hidan Love story-

Alright so this is my second love story and it's not even for me. This story is a gift for my friend. She cured one days worth of boredom. Thanks Emiko-chan! 3

On a rare day when the Akatsuki are doing nothing, as in not working, totally bored and really, really pissed off, Hidan was almost ready to kill Deidara and Tobi, when the door to their hideout opened and a pretty girl stepped inside. Everyone except Pein-sama stared.

"Welcome to the Akatsuki, Emiko."

"Hello Pein. Hello Konan. How have you been?" Emiko asked.

Konan walked over and hugged her, then replied. "We've been busy. Are you ready for your test?"

The Akatsuki suddenly realized that this girl was to join the Akatsuki, if she passed the test of course.

"I am." She replied as she threw some black stones in the air. When they landed she looked at each one carefully. "They say I am to fight Sasori."

"Yes, Sasori attack her." Pein-sama said.

A large puppet launched itself at her. She quickly dodged and followed it out the door. They began fighting with the intent to kill the other. As they fought and the others watched Hidan noticed that she had left her black stones on the table. As he looked at them he realized they were runes.

"She can read runes?" He thought. He turned his attention to the fight. She was beating Sasori. After it became clear Sasori would lose Pein-sama stopped the fight.

"Very good Emiko. You have passed the test you may join the Akatsuki. Welcome."

"Thank you." She walked back inside and picked up her runes and threw them again. "My partner is to be Sasori." She said after she read them.

"Very well then, Sasori your Emiko's partner. Don't kill her." Pein-sama said as he and Konan left. Konan waved to Emiko. Emiko waved back and when they left she turned around and looked at each of the Akatsuki.

After a few minuets Tobi being ,well, Tobi said, "Tobi is a good boy! 3"

Emiko looked at him. Then she walked over to him and patted his head. "Yes Tobi is a good boy. Can you show me where my room is?"

Tobi nodded and lead her to her room. "This is Emiko-chan's room. And this is Tobi's room. Will Emiko-chan play with Tobi in Tobi's room?"

"Tobi, Emiko is not a good girl." Emiko said.

Tobi ran into the main room screaming, "Emiko-chan is not a good girl! Oh no!"

Emiko silently laughed to herself. "He's so funny." She thought.

Finally Deidara had enough. "Tobi, shut up! Un."

Tobi looked at him. "But Deidara-senpai Emiko is not a good girl." Tobi said calmly.

"I don't care, un."

While Tobi and Deidara argued, Hidan picked up Emiko's runes and walked to her room. She had the door opened. "Come in." She said as he stepped closer.

"You left your runes." Hidan said as he held them out for her.

"Oh, thanks. Who're you?" She asked as she took back her runes, touching his hand as she did so.

"Hidan. Who do you serve?" He asked gesturing towards the runes, which now lay on a table.

She thought for a moment. "No one I guess. I haven't made any deals or promises or anything. I'm just a rune reader."

"Neat. Do you know of Jashin?" He asked

"I do. One of my friends follows him.' She said as she sat down motioning for him to do the same.

"Goodnight Emiko-chan." Tobi called as he passed Emiko's room.

Emiko blinked. "Is it night already?" She asked getting up, Hidan pulled her back down.

"Wait, I have a question for Lord Jashin. If I ask the question and you throw the runes, will you be able to read them?"

"Yes. Just think your question. Ready?" She asked as she got her runes.

"Yes." "Lord Jashin, may I have her?" He thought.

She threw the runes. When they landed she looked them over. "Your answer is yes." She said as she put them back on the table.

Hidan got up and shut the door. He walked back over to her and kissed her roughly. She hesitated then kissed back, pulling him onto the bed. After a few minuets they broke apart to catch their breath.

"Emiko, stay with me forever?" Hidan asked.

"Yes." Emiko replied pulling him closer as they kissed again.

Not long after Hidan made Emiko immortal, with the help of Lord Jashin of course. After that Hidan and Emiko got married. They had two girls, Kanari and Hisae. They lived together forever. The End

End Notes: Sorry if it's not good. I made it for a friend. Here's your Hidan Emiko-chan. I even included Tobi. BTW I'm only a kid so NO, I repeat, NO dirty scenes. If you want one, use your imagination. Sorry if Hidan isn't perfect, I never did like him. But he was hot. BYEEEEEEEEEE


End file.
